Deactivating N.O.X.
Overview Summary #Speak with Attendant to the Prince in Resplendent Makuun. #Defend Prince Bokka. He must survive. #Deactivate N.O.X. #Extract N.O.X.'s power crystal. Obtained from :Image of Zinn in Golem Tutorial Simulation Requirements :Obtained Zinn's Task Dialogue Quest Log :'' Master Prince Bokka purchased the N.O.X. golem for a re-enactment of the Asuran settlement of the Tarnished Coast. However, N.O.X.'s true purpose is to assassinate Prince Bokka as well as Prince Ahmtur. Save the prince and deactivate N.O.X. before the golem assassinates the leaders of Vabbi and destabilizes all of Elona. Make haste to Bokka's Palace in Resplendent Makuun. One of the Bokka's attendants should be more than willing to take you to the prince.'' Acceptance Dialogue Attendant to the Prince: I hope this is important. Prince Bokka keeps me quite busy. so ''sic] ask yourself if your little distractions are more important than my tasks.'' ::Accept: Prince Bokka is in grave danger. You must tell me where he is at once! ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Attendant to the Prince: Danger? Ridiculous! Prince Bokka is loved by all. No one would even think of harming him. Now be gone and speak no more of this supposed danger. ::Accept: The prince's new toy, N.O.X., is programmed to assassinate him. Take me to Bokka before it's too late. ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Attendant to the Prince: You mean that golem that arrived this morning? Preposterous! It came from a most reputable source, the great Asuran inventor, Zinn. I assure you, Prince Bokka is quite safe. ::Accept: Zinn sent me to protect Prince Bokka. Take me to him NOW, unless you want to be blamed for his death. ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Attendant to the Prince: Alright, I'll take you to Prince Bokka. Are you ready to leave? ::Accept: We were ready when we got here. If you're finally ready, we're ready. ::Reject: Wait, I won? You'll take me to Bokka? I wasn't ready for that... Intermediate Dialogue Prince Bokka: Don't just stand there! Save me! Save me! N.O.X.: *AC-QUIR-ING TAR-GET: Prince Bokka* Prince Bokka: Women and princes first. No. Wrong. Princes first! N.O.X.: *TAR-GET ES-CAP-ING, ACT-I-VATE RE-IN-FORCE-MENTS, RE-MOVE HOS-TILES* N.O.X.: *DA-MAGE EX-CEEDS EX-PEC-TED RE-SULTS, DIS-EN-GAGE LIM-I-TER, IN-CREASE CORE OUT-PUT* Reward Dialogue :N.O.X. appears fully deactivated. You reach out and open up his control panel. Inside lies the golem's power crystal. It emits a strange buzzing sound and vibrates erratically, almost as if something is trying to escape. This is the object Zinn requires. You only need to reach out and take it. Walkthrough There are two things to do in this mission, simultaneously. One is to kill N.O.X and the other is to rapidly wipe out the increasing spawns of Bit Golems which increase N.O.X's power. The party will quickly be overwhelmed if these are allowed to build up. Use of interrupts and dazed condition help here. Alternatively, keeping Protective Spirit on N.O.X.'s target will eliminate all of the extra damage the Bits add to N.O.X.'s attacks, allowing the party to completely ignore them. Pain Inverter can be used to turn the high damage N.O.X. puts out against itself; in that case, don't bother to kill the bit golems. The Sunspear skill Intensity can be used to raise the damage further. An alternative strategy for a DPS class is to bring at least a ranger with Broad Head Arrow and high Marksmanship, and a Spoil Victor Necromancer hero. Flag all your H/H to one place and let them deal with N.O.X., making sure to focus the two aforementioned heroes onto him, while the player runs around to kill as many Bit Golems as possible. When he starts destroying his own golems, the player can join in damaging N.O.X. Once N.O.X health is reduced to around 40%, the remaining Bit Golems will explode (causing damage) and any newly summoned ones will also explode on arrival. It is possible to constantly keep N.O.X interrupted with Broad Head Arrow, so a party can choose to completely ignore the Bit Golems. However, if players decide to use this tactic, it is highly recommended to stand away from the majority of bit golems, as being caught in the overlapping explosion of several Bit Golems can instantly kill a player. This is especially vital for healers to stay away from the Bit Golems. Once N.O.X.'s health is down to around 15%, the mission concludes (it is not required to take the health to zero). Category:Nightfall quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests